Off Stage
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Katou and Iwaki are always fighting, but this time Iwaki gives Katou the taste of bitter betrayal and jealousy in their rel... a girl will come in between them and Katou will get back his beloved Iwaki and ask for reconcilation... CONTINUED BY ADALLERIA
1. Angry Lover

**Title: **Off Stage

**Author: **Angel Alayah

**Author's Notes: **It's been a long time since I've written and I think my skills have grown rusty… I just want to test it out if I can still write… This is a Yaoi story… so readers beware…

(I don't own "Haru Wo Daiteita" whatsoever…)

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 1: Angry Lover**

_Please leave a message before the beep…_

_Beep!_

"Hello? This is Katou… Iwaki… I'm sorry but I can't make it for dinner… Um… I have some important rehearsals to attend to… Ah… Bye…"

_Beep!_

Later… 3:00 a.m. in the morning…

_Clink!_

The door unlocked…

_Squeak… _

The door opened but no one seemed to be awoken by the little noise…

The room was dark…

_Thud!_

A foot hit a chair…

"Ouch! Dammit!"

_Click!_

The lights turned on…

Katou was surprised, his eyes widened as he looked straight at his lover's angry face. Iwaki sat down on the couch, his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyebrow raised in anguish. Katou closed the door behind him and took a step forward.

"Iwaki-san, I-" before he could explain himself, Iwaki cut him off by raising his hand. Katou just stood silent and stared at him; Iwaki stood up and turned his back on him.

"That's enough… I don't want to listen to you anymore… I'm tired… And I've got work tomorrow…" Iwaki's voice was soft and his gestures tiresome, Katou wanted to go to him and hold him. But it was impossible, Iwaki wanted nothing from him. Katou took another step forward then Iwaki said something.

"Katou… you're sleeping on the couch tonight… I need the bed to myself…" that was the last thing he said to Katou, then he walked away to go to sleep. Iwaki was comfortable in the bed alone while Katou felt lonely sleeping on the couch. It was a very cruel punishment indeed but it was for Katou's own good. He can't always have his way, Iwaki needs to discipline him, so that Katou could have a bright future in his career and take care of him. But it seems that Katou was making him restless by his childish behavior, Iwaki was tired of waiting for him late at night and he was tired of tagging along as his lover, worse he hated the lies written on magazines that Katou has another lover. Iwaki is a very strong man, but he can't be able to stay that strong for long.

8:43 a.m. in the morning…

_Fsshhh…_

Katou's eyes open slowly; he could smell the fire and the smell of frying pancakes…

_Tink…_

The fresh cooked pancakes were placed on an expensive china plate…

"Uh…" Katou stretched out his long slender arms and yawned; he sat up and took in the good smell of freshly cooked pancakes.

"Good morning…" he said, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the table. The pancakes were making out a delicious steaming smell, the syrup and butter was near it. There were two places set already; Katou smiled at this and guessed that he was forgiven. Katou stood up and stretched his whole body, his belly exposed when his shirt was lifted a bit by the stretching of his body.

"Oh… Good Morning Katou…" a soft female voice greeted him, Katou stood frozen, his eyes widened as he saw the beautiful woman before him. His eyes went to the soft brown hazel eyes and long lashes, she had perfect eyebrows and her cheeks were rosy red just like her lips, her shiny brown hair was at the length of her soft shoulders and the tips were curled. Then he looked down she had well rounded breasts that could fill a hand, her body was slim and slender, she had pearl-white skin. She was perfect; she had this ethereal light around her that showed her beauty. But something was not right; she was in a short silk dress, the tip reached 3 inches above her slender legs. The main problem and question was… What is she doing here?

"Good morning Elie…" Iwaki came out from the bathroom, his hair was wet and he was wearing a bath robe.

"Good Morning my darling Iwaki…" Elie walked to Iwaki and wrapped her arms around his neck; she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Katou gasped and felt utterly hurt or was it mad?

"Iwaki… Who is this, what is she doing here and where did she come from?" Katou wanted to hear the truth; he was already trying to have some self-control from kicking out the woman when she threw herself at his beloved Iwaki.

"Oh… So I guess you're awake…" Iwaki's voice was cold yet surprised.

"C'mon… Just answer me now…" Katou demanded impatiently.

"Well… this is Elie… She's from the studio, I saw her there and I befriended her… She was actually trying to get a job so I'm going to help her look for one… And… Since it rained last night and she had no transportation, I took her in and she spent the night with me by eating dinner with me and sleeping with me in you're stead…" when Iwaki finished Elie let him go, and everything was again silent. Katou raised an eyebrow when he thought of the part of 'sleeping with me…' but Iwaki noticed what he was thinking of and proceeded to sit on his chair.

"Breakfast is fresh and ready…" Elie said warmly, she served Iwaki and sat beside him when she was done.

"Elie… you made this? Thank you… that's so nice of you…" Iwaki looked to his side and gave Elie a grateful smile, he was so handsome, Elie sighed at the wonderful sight. Katou was mad, he wanted to pull Iwaki off the chair and grab him by the shoulders, he was already sorry for what he had done but then Iwaki had to do this to make him suffer more.

"Katou? Do you wanna' join us?" Elie looked back at asked him, she gave him a sweet smile. Katou shook his head and walked away to the bathroom silently.

"Iwaki-san… Katou seems very mad…" Elie asked concerned, Iwaki just smiled at Elie and simply said.

"I punished him because he has been a very bad boy…" That was all he said and started to eat his breakfast with the beautiful woman.

Later… At the studios…

"Katou… Are you alright? I see that you're having a very bad mood today…" the make-up artist asked.

"Huh? Oh… Iwaki and I had this little misunderstanding last night…" Katou frowned as he remembered what happened when he came home late last night.

"Katou… Isn't that Iwaki? And look… he's with Ms. Kakushita…" she pointed out, Katou looked and felt a little flame enlighten inside his heart.

"Ms. Kakushita?" Katou asked.

"Well… she's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kakushita, they are Kakushita Corporation…" she sighed when Iwaki smiled; Katou grunted he didn't like it; Iwaki never smiled that much whenever he was with him.

"Katou… where are you going?" the make-up artist was startled when Katou suddenly stood up. Katou didn't answer her; he just went out and followed Iwaki and that 'Ms. Kakushita'.

The Auditioning…

"Okay, Ms. Elie I want you to slap Iwaki-san… You have to act like an anguish lover because he just insulted and cheated you… but in the end you have to kiss him… FIERCELY! Okay… Action!" the director raised his hand for signal to start. Elie took a deep breath and faced Iwaki in a swift and bold movement.

"Aki! How dare you!" she screamed at Iwaki, her eyes fierce and betrayed.

_Slap!_

"Uhmp…" Iwaki's face took the impact of the slap and turned sideway. After a few seconds, he rubbed his face and faced her. Suddenly he grabbed her and Elie kissed him fiercely.

"Uhm…" the kiss was long and fierce. Katou's eyes widened at the scene, his heart started to beat hard his ears could hear it, his hands clenched into tight fists. He wanted to kill that woman, he didn't like her. No matter what he would never like her, he will get Iwaki back and no one will have him except for Katou. No one...

To be continued…


	2. A Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Notes: **I'm glad that the readers approve of my story and now I know that I can still write like the usual. I hope to receive more reviews; if possible you can give me some suggestions to add in the story (thanks in advance!). I hope I will be able to finish this story so just be patient with me, hehe…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 2: A Lovers' Quarrel**

**(A little connection to Chapter 3: Kicked Out)**

After the audition… Backstage…

Iwaki used a white cottoned towel to wipe his face from the tiny beads of sweat coming from his forehead.

"Iwaki! That was soo great!!!! And the kiss… goodness… I feel a bit embarrassed…" she covered her face in a shy gesture to cover her blush. Iwaki took a bottle of water and drank it all up. Elie watched him, that lump in his throat tantalized her, the movement itself interested her. Iwaki was sexy and any girl would love to kiss him silly.

"Ah… you shouldn't be… if you're going to be an actress you have to be confident and bold in you're decisions and actions… Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do…" Iwaki wiped his lips and smiled at Elie, he looked so cool and sophisticated. Iwaki was a professional and he took his work seriously.

"Oh… hehe... thank you for the advice Iwaki-san…" Elie winked at him and turned her back on him. She looked back seductively and blew a kiss in Iwaki's direction.

"I'll be back… I need to go to the girls' room…" Elie looked back her way and walked off. When Iwaki was alone he thought he could have some peace in his mind but then Katou came in and his time for peace was short-lived.

"Iwaki… what are you doing?" Katou grabbed him by the arm. Iwaki looked at him straight in the eye, his expression cool and unfeeling.

"I'm just helping her get a job…" Iwaki tried to shake off his hand but Katou's grip was strong and he wouldn't let go of him.

"Why should you help her?! When she's a spoiled brat!" Katou yelled at him, Iwaki looked away; he didn't want to look at him anymore. Katou's grasp tightened and Iwaki winced a bit from the pain, the blood circulation in his arm stopped.

"I just wanted help her… Just like I wanted to help you… Is that so wrong?" Iwaki looked back at Katou. Iwaki wanted a reasonable answer from him. But Katou didn't answer him, Iwaki sighed and continued.

"Katou… you never needed anything from me… I didn't help you at anything… All I did was become you're lover and nothing more… But when I look at Elie, she needed help, and I wanted to reach out to her…" Iwaki took a deep breath and kept silent.

"You wanted to help her alright… But why did you let her audition in you're upcoming movie? The director wouldn't deny you a thing if she were with you… No one would deny you… It's like you're looking after her like a child…" Katou smoothly said, confident that it was what Iwaki's intentions were; somehow Iwaki couldn't say anything to him or explain himself.

"Does it really matter? And no one favors me… I'm not the shining star… You are Katou… I am just a mere shadow following you in you're career…" Iwaki said turning the tables around. Katou was silent, he couldn't answer him, and neither will Iwaki answer him also. After a few minutes, Elie appeared in the scene, she didn't understand what was happening right before her. The two men seemed silent for awhile, but then Katou turned to her with a smile.

"Elie, you're here… Well… Let's go have lunch together… You, me and Iwaki…" Katou smiled at her, his eyes glittered; Elie smiled back at him and looked at Iwaki for some approval. Iwaki nodded his head, Katou let go of him and started to walk ahead.

At the café across the studios…

"Iwaki, do you want to share a club house?" Elie asked sweetly, Iwaki smiled and nodded his head. Elie went off to the counter and left the two pair alone, Katou sat opposite to Iwaki, and they were both facing each other.

"Iwaki… I can't believe you're sharing a club house with her… you've never allowed me to share one with you…" Katou's voice was hard, it seems that anger and jealousy was mixed into it. Iwaki smiled at Katou and looked at Elie; she was busy paying for the food.

"You never asked…" that was all Iwaki said to him, Katou grunted and turned away to look a t Elie. Katou thought deeply as he stared at Elie, first he examined her body then he tried to evaluate her personality.

"_She's a cheerful and smiley person, Iwaki would never go for girls like her, but why the hell is he?!"_ Katou felt a bit confused and hurt. He didn't understand why Iwaki was doing this to him. Elie came back a moment later; Katou's nerves seem to be disturbed by her presence. Elie put down the tray gently on the table and sat beside Iwaki. She grabbed one sandwich and served it right in front of Iwaki's face. Iwaki didn't understand her actions but then he guessed it when she tried to stuff it in his lips. Katou wanted to pounce on her, he was so mad; he wanted to beat her up into a pulp. Iwaki was being fed by Elie, and Elie was enjoying each moment he took a bite.

"Mmm… That was delicious…" Iwaki licked his lips and looked at Elie gratefully; slowly he gave her a smooth and cool smile. Elie sighed pleasantly and sat back to watch the beautiful man right in front of her.

"Ahem…" Katou tried to get some attention but no one heard him. So Katou tried to cough and only Iwaki noticed, Elie was just sighing and admiring Iwaki.

"Well… Elie, aren't you hungry?" Iwaki asked thoughtfully, Elie nodded and attended to the club house that was on the table. Iwaki smiled again, he thought of Elie as a young spirited teenager but truly she was a beautiful grown woman, her childishness added a spicy taste to her personality.

"Katou… Aren't you going to eat?" Iwaki turned his eyes away from Elie and stared at Katou, he had this subtle expression in his face but Iwaki wouldn't be fooled. Katou stood up and he motioned for Iwaki to stand too.

"I want to talk to you alone…" Katou's voice was emotionless, even the way he looked didn't give anything away, not even one hint of feeling could be seen.

"Elie… I'll be back okay?" Iwaki smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" Elie asked, her face looked doubtful like a child.

"I'll be going to the men's room…" Iwaki assured her, Elie looked at Katou and he just smiled at her like nothing was happening.

The men's room…

"Iwaki… what are you doing? Why are you acting like an idiot and getting spoon fed by her?" Katou's voice was hard and demanding, Iwaki remained cool after the harsh remarks.

"I'm not an idiot and I liked being spoon fed by her…" Iwaki put down the point and that was that. Katou shook his head disbelievingly, he couldn't take it, and it seems that his anger and jealousy is going to make him do something reckless.

"Stop lying to me… I saw you're face… You didn't even know what she was doing when she brought that sandwich up in front of you're lips…" Katou commented, Iwaki snorted at him and his observations.

"So you observed well… I didn't really know what was happening… What's wrong with that? I enjoyed my sandwich anyways…" Iwaki turned away from Katou and unzipped his pants to take a piss. Katou followed and took a piss with him, they were both silent, after they were done pouring out their bodily fluids they went straight to the sink to wash their hands.

"Katou…" Iwaki called his attention; Iwaki turned the faucet off and took a few rolls of tissue to dry his hands. Katou followed and soon when he was done drying his wet hands, he and Iwaki were facing each other.

"What is it?" Katou asked, Iwaki sighed and looked at Katou in the eye.

"I want you to leave my apartment… Pack up your bags and go back from where you came from…" Iwaki was serious, Katou's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat, Katou seemed to chock.

"I guess you understand now… I need a little space Katou… I don't want to see you… It hurts me to look at you…" Iwaki turned away and left him in the men's room, Katou stood in surprised silence. He just couldn't believe that his beloved Iwaki had kicked him out. His only love, his sweet and vulnerable Iwaki is gone. Katou wanted to shout out loud, he wanted his Iwaki back. He wanted to shout his apology and hold him until there was no end. But it was too late, Iwaki just did it, he made a very bold move and it truly punished Katou. As Katou stood there, seconds passed by, and it hurt him a lot when it passed by without Iwaki at his side.

What was he to do? He was too late; Iwaki won't take him back since he doesn't want to see Katou anymore. How sad for Katou and Iwaki. Elie is now going to replace him and Iwaki would enjoy her company, or maybe more than her company.

To be continued…


	3. Kicked Out

**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for your reviews… I can say that Elie might get hurt a little bit… In everyone's point of view, Elie seems like an innocent girl who seems so fragile… But readers you don't need to worry, Elie is a strong girl and Iwaki isn't the type to hurt women…I am glad you like my story… I really want to portray Iwaki with a bolder and stronger aspect…Not only that, I want Iwaki-san to be the ladies man (just like Katou in the series)…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 3: Kicked Out**

_Fssh…_

The pan was frying, Elie was cooking breakfast…

_Fsshhh…Clink… Clank…BOOM!_

It was raining hard that time also…

_The radio was on…_

"_A stormy weather will come up today, schools will be closed, and people are excused from work… the weather is very hazardous and everyone will be advised to stay home…" _

A pair of silver eyes was staring outside the water-pouring window. Iwaki bit his lower lip in anticipation; he was in his own thoughts, recalling what happened the day after.

"_Iwaki! You can't do this to me! I'm your lover for goodness sake!" Katou yelled out the voice of reason, Iwaki swiftly shook his head and walked towards a table; he opened the drawer and took a magazine out. _

"_Do you think that being my lover you could get away with anything?!" Iwaki yelled back and threw the magazine at Katou. Katou took cover and evaded the magazine from hitting his face. After a minute, Katou picked it up from the floor and took a look at the front cover. There was a picture of him in a night club dancing with two girls who sandwiched him with their bodies; the date of the picture was the night he came home late to find Iwaki-san waiting for him and the day he had met Elie his liaison._

"_Iwaki… I was just having some fun…Please don't throw me out…" Katou pleaded with him, Iwaki didn't dare to look at him, and if he did he would change his mind. _

"_So much of your so-called rehearsals… I guess you totally had fun in it…" Iwaki's voice was hard and unfeeling, but he didn't look at Katou. _

"_Iwaki-san…I love you… Don't do this… Please…" Katou begged, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Iwaki, but nothing happened Iwaki didn't respond to him._

"_Stop it…" Iwaki demanded, Katou didn't listen to him, he simply kissed Iwaki's white slender neck. Iwaki made a deep throaty sound, he just stood there while Katou kissed and licked his neck. When Katou was about to kiss him on the lips, Iwaki tried to push him back, but Iwaki was too late already and Katou held him close to his body._

"_Iwaki…I know you'll give me you're forgiveness…And I will use your pleasure to get it…" Katou whispered into his ear, then he licked and nibbled it. Iwaki tried to push him away again, but his strength seemed to deplete every moment Katou touched him and aroused his body. _

"_Katou… Stop… Don't…" Iwaki pleaded, he didn't want to be used, and he certainly wasn't going to forgive him this way. Katou grabbed Iwaki below and felt the hardened manhood. _

"_Iwaki…" Katou whispered his lover's name, he threw Iwaki on the bed. He stood there looking down at him, Iwaki's chest was heaving hard because of his harsh breathing. Slowly Katou took off his blouse, sliding his fingers over the buttons to expose a very solid chest, when he was done he unbuckled his belt. Iwaki sat up and shook his head, he tried to crawl away but Katou went on top of him easily and Iwaki was trapped._

"_No… Katou stop… Plea-" Iwaki was cut off, Katou's mouth was on his, and the blond was devouring it and drinking the sweet taste that was Iwaki. When Iwaki stopped struggling under him, Katou swiftly took off his pants and underwear, he threw it on the floor and started to work on Iwaki's clothes. When Katou was done getting Iwaki out of his clothes he moved back a bit to look at the beautiful sight. Iwaki's skin glowed, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving, the sight was sexy and tempting. The silver eyes stared at the fully aroused manhood of Katou and he licked his lips swiftly, Katou caught Iwaki looking at him yearningly and it made his blood seem to boil in his veins. _

"_You're beautiful and I love you…" Katou bent down and kissed him, every kiss seemed to drug him so. Slowly he dragged his lips lower and kissed his lover possessively; Iwaki sighed and arched his body to those soft lips. When Katou had reached his lover's manhood he licked and kissed it teasingly, Katou nibbled on the crown and got Iwaki moaning aloud, then he licked it tenderly all over. Iwaki grasped the bed covers tight, he could feel the warmness of Katou's mouth, his hips started a slow thrusting movement. Katou didn't move his head, he just made Iwaki do his stuff, his hands held on to the hard thrusting hips. _

"_Katou…Uh…" Iwaki moaned his name, he was about to come, and he wanted that pleasurably release. His hips thrusted faster, he was in the brink of exploding, with one last thrust he released his manly fluid into Katou's mouth. A lot came out and it was a surprise for Katou, he drank it all up and the taste was good, he wanted more of Iwaki. His lover lay there spent and tired, his release left him panting and wide eyed. _

"_I hope you're not too tired…Because I truly want to fuck you badly…" Katou was sitting up and holding his manhood, a little manly fluid came out and fell on Iwaki's thigh. Iwaki looked up at him, his silver eyes made Katou hot and wanting, Katou wanted to fuck him now and fuck he must do. _

"_Don't move or I might expire…" Katou slowly parted Iwaki's legs and settled in between, when started to breathe harshly Katou went mad. Hastily he set Iwaki's legs on his shoulders and came inside him in an instant. He drove his manhood deep into Iwaki, his body was hard and taut, his movement intense. Iwaki shouted out loud, the pain seemed to turn into pleasure, Iwaki raked his nails on Katou's muscled back. _

"_Iwaki! I'm going to come! Uhm…" Katou pulled his head back and moaned aloud, his muscles relaxed and his body rigid, his manhood seemed to soften at his release. Iwaki moaned with him and grabbed hold of him when he collapsed. Iwaki combed Katou's hair gently, Katou lay still and he was on top of his lover. _

"_Katou… I still want you to move out…" Iwaki said softly, Katou pushed his hand away from his hair, slowly he took his manhood out of Iwaki so as not to get aroused again. Iwaki sat up and covered himself, he stared at Katou with no emotion at all. _

"_If this is what you want… then I'd better do it…" that was the last thing Katou said as he finished dress up and left with his bags. Iwaki just lay on the bed naked, staring at the white ceiling…_

_Clink!_

"Huh…?" Iwaki was brought back to his senses, Elie set down a plate of eggs and bacons on the table right in front of him.

"I'm sorry… Did I bother you?" Elie apologized, as she also poured orange juice into Iwaki's glass.

"Um… No… You didn't… I was just thinking that's all…" Iwaki smiled softly at her, Elie blushed, and again Iwaki was a beautiful man to look at.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked as she sat down opposite to him.

"Nah… You don't need to know… My ideas are nonsense…" Iwaki waved a hand dismissing the question.

"No… Whatever thoughts you have weren't nonsense… You're a brilliant man, surely you must be thinking of something professional… I don't mind if you won't tell me…" Elie gave him a sweet smile and started to slice through bread.

"Hmm… I'm not that brilliant compared to Katou…" Iwaki said in a low voice. He was unfeeling and thinking of Katou made him feel raw.

"Don't say that Iwaki! Katou may be a star but he doesn't have you're handsomely cool looks and hard earned experience! You're twice as better than him and I know it! It's just that the media favors him for now! Later his spotlight will disappear and yours will start to shine bright on you! Just don't put yourself down Iwaki…" Elie took a deep breath and settled back in her seat. Iwaki's eyes widened, he was surprised of her outburst and mostly he felt a bit impressed.

"Thank you…" Iwaki smiled at her, it was warm and enlightening, and Elie blushed then sighed. She was happy to live in with this man and she was indeed lucky to have met him.

"You're w-welcome…" she stuttered, her face reddened some more. Iwaki laughed huskily and the sound was like the feeling of finding rare gold. Elie tried to cover her blush behind the white table napkin. When Iwaki stopped laughing she put it down, but then his eyes start to glitter and they both laughed together.

They are such a merry couple; Elie just can't have enough of the beautiful Iwaki…

To be continued…


	4. That Smile

**Author's Notes: **Waaa…. I'm sorry to disappoint some of my readers… I guess I should've put up a good fight between Iwaki and Katou… Yea… I think Iwaki seems a bit like a girl… sigh I'll try my best again… um… It took me so long to make a story!!!! Sorry….and um… Thank you for the reviews…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 4: That Smile**

_Creak… _

Iwaki sits up in bed…

_Click!_

The lamp turns on… His eyes search around the room…

"Iwaki…" Elie mumbles his name in her sleep, Iwaki looks at his back, and gently he brushed his hand against her soft white cheek and smile. Slowly he gets off the bed and walks to the comfort room.

_Shhh…_

The faucet runs…

_Splash…_

Iwaki washed his face… His eyes settled on the digital clock that settled in front of the mirror beside his razor and tooth brush. It was 3:00 a.m. in the morning; (the time when Katou would come home VERY LATE) he just couldn't sleep. He wiped his face with a towel and went out of the comfort room silently. He sat on the couch and stared at the aquarium. The silence was deafening, he grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. The TV wasn't loud enough to disturb Elie, when Iwaki was watching TV he found some interesting things that were showing.

_A reporter was interviewing Katou in the basement of the parking lot…_

"_I heard that Iwaki has a new lover, her name must be Ms. Elie Kakushita the heiress of Kakushita Corporation. Am I right?" _

"_Hmp…No… Iwaki doesn't have a new lover and they are just friends…" Katou replied, he wasn't smiling at all._

"_But why are you moving into a hotel suite?" the reporter persisted._

"_Well… I can't tell you what happened between me and Iwaki… all I could say is that were having a time-out…" Katou waved a hand to brush the reporter away._

_Katou walked away but the camera's followed him, Katou slammed his car door shut and drove off. _

_Click!_

Iwaki turned off the TV and walked silently back to bed. He felt a little relaxed now after seeing that.

_7:30 a.m. in the morning…_

"Wake up sleepy head…" Elie gently nudged Iwaki's shoulder. Iwaki grumbled and covered his head with a pillow. Elie tapped her foot lightly, her hands on her hips, she sighed and grabbed the pillow from him. Iwaki grabbed her hands and pulled her on the bed, Elie shrieked and he rolled on top of her, he laughed as they were in position.

"Iwaki… this is…" Elie blushed, the position was a bit tempting, Iwaki was on top of her and Elie under him. He could feel her soft breasts against his strong hard chest, Elie's breathing was unsettling, Iwaki's laughter ceased. He looked into her eyes and saw desire; slowly he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She blushed harder and wriggled under him, Iwaki's eyes widened and he knew exactly that she wanted more. Iwaki shook his head and tried to control himself.

"Elie… I'm sorry…" Iwaki moved away from her and sat at the edge of the bed. Elie sat up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No… I'm sorry… I know that you love Katou…" Elie sniffed, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't not in front of him. The tears couldn't stop, it just flowed like a stream, she wiped it off with the back of her hand but it kept on streaming down. Iwaki felt very responsible for her; he placed his arms around Elie and hushed her till her sobs stopped.

"Don't cry… I… I actually like you Elie… Among all the girls… I trust you more that I even let you sleep in the same bed as I do…" Iwaki brushed kisses on her forehead and patted her back gently, Elie hiccupped and the sound was very cute. After a long moment, everything was settled again, Elie and Iwaki sighed together.

"Iwaki-san… I like you too…" Elie said in a soft tone. She looked up at him and smiled, she was so sweet, and Iwaki was surprised of her sweetness.

"Don't you cry… I don't want you to be sad when you deserve to be happy…" Iwaki smiled and wiped some little droplets that went down to her chin. Elie smiled at him when he was done wiping her face, she was like a child, her smile was full of warmth and hope.

"_Elie… why do you smile? Do you pity me?" _Iwaki asked that to himself in silence.

"Iwaki-sama… Do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side-up?" Elie asked from the kitchen.

"Um… Sunny side-up that's how I like it…" Iwaki answered back; he was sitting down, drumming his fingers on the table. Elie was busy making breakfast in the kitchen as always.

"Okay… that's how I like it also…" Elie said gleefully and worked as fast as she could. After a few minutes passing by Iwaki stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen where Elie was done cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Do you need any help?" Iwaki asked. Elie nodded her head and pointed at the cabinet that had plates and mats inside it. Iwaki went over and got two plates and mats. He set the table very nicely, Iwaki sat down when he was done. Elie came out of the kitchen and placed the food on the table, she sat down after that.

"Well… let's eat…" Elie announced, she served Iwaki his eggs and bacon. He just sat there and stared at her, Elie seemed to enjoy serving him, Iwaki felt so profusely confused. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Elie seemed to affect him a lot; she had altered his mind and emotions.

"Iwaki… Is something wrong?" Elie was concerned of him; she noticed his silence and his closure. Iwaki turned his head at his side and smiled at her. Elie sighed in relief and smiled back. She started to eat her breakfast, Iwaki followed and ate, and it was really silent.

9:41 a.m. in the morning… Elie and Iwaki stood outside, the fresh air swiftly blew past them and the sun's rays hit them both… Iwaki covered his eyes with his arm, Elie just stood beside him, and she breathed in the fresh air with her eyes closed…

"Phew… It's kind of hot today…" Elie wiped the sweat off her forehead; the sun was shining bright and warm.

"Yes, it is…" Iwaki walked towards his car; he took out the keys from his pocket and inserted the key into the keyhole. He unlocked his car and got in, he started his car to warm up the engine, Elie came in and sat at the passenger's seat beside the driver.

"Where to?" Elie asked, she was smiling again; her smile didn't seem to deteriorate in the heat and Iwaki seemed mesmerized by it.

"To the studios… I need to pick up the scripts for the next scene…" Iwaki stepped on the gas, and they were on their way.

_At the studio…_

"Iwaki-san… What are you doing are you doing here so early?" the director asked, he had a cup of coffee on one hand and the other held a script.

"Hmm… I came by to pick up the scripts…" Iwaki looked at him with a side-glance. The room was dark except the part with the window that faced outside the building.

"Oh… here… I can get another copy for Elie… So… please wait here…" The director handed the script to Iwaki and left to find another one for Elie. Iwaki stood with a script in one hand, he stared outside the window, and he saw Elie standing outside the car. Her eyes were closed and she was stretching her arms.

_Outside…_

"Ah! The air is so fresh!" she put down her arms and looked up at the sky.

"Wow… the sky seems peaceful today…" her eyes wrinkled and her lips formed a smile.

"Iwaki-sama… I like you a lot…" she paused after saying then she started to giggle like a teenager whose had her first crush on a boy.

_The studio…_

Iwaki's eyes widened at the scene outside, Elie was giggling then laughing, it was a very sweet sight.

"Elie… I like you…" suddenly a smile formed in his lips, Iwaki felt very happy that he met Elie. He felt very lucky to have her also; he would always cherish her, especially her smile.

He stood under the darkness and the only thing that kept him standing tall was the smile of one that he cherished. The one that he might start a relationship anew.

To be continued…


	5. Ms Kakushita 2

**Author's Notes: **Ah… Hehe… So that's what you meant… Hwa… I feel soo silly… Hmm… I guess I need more ideas… I'm feeling a little light-headed in making this story…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 5: Ms. Kakushita 2**

**(Hehe… It's such a weird title… but anyways… The story really relates to it…)**

_Titit… titit…Click!_

The digital alarm went off…

"Uh... My head hurts…"

The room was dark, everything was silent.

_Riingg… Riingg…Click…_

"Hello?"

"_Katou?"_

"Ohh… Hey…"

"_What's taking you so long? The director is making a great fuss right now! He's panicking that we won't be able to finish one episode!"_

"Sorry… uh… ite…" Katou rubbed his head. It was really hurting.

"_Hello? Katou? Are you there?" _

"Yea, I'm still here… Just wait there… I'm coming…"

"_Katou? Hello? Are you-"_

_Snap…_

He snapped his phone shit and put it down on the side table. He sat up and got off the bed. Slowly he walked towards the curtains and opened it swiftly. Light came pouring out from the window Katou was blinded for a second and his head started acting up.

"Ite…" He rubbed the two temples on his forehead with his two index fingers; he went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out some pills; he turned the faucet on and took a glass to fill it up with water. Katou gargled, and then he took the pills and swallowed them whole.

_Later…_

_Vroom… Vroom… _

"Ha… I can't believe I drank a lot last night…" Katou sighed, he again rubbed his temples. The light turned green and Katou stepped on the gas. He was a few blocks away from the studio. A few minutes past and slowly he emerged to the basement parking lot; he took up a space beside Iwaki's car.

"Iwaki…" Katou said softly, he stood right in front of the black car and slowly he laid a hand on it. Katou reminisced on the past when he and Iwaki used to drive together in that car.

"Ahm… Excuse me…" a female voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Katou slowly looked behind him, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Elie stood before him, but here hair was short, it was cut short above neckline.

"E-Elie? Shouldn't you be with Iwaki right now?" Katou was surprised. Elie was missing part of her role.

"Aha… I'm not Elie… Hehe…" the woman smiled, she laughed serenely while Katou stood dumbfounded.

"T-then who are you?" Katou asked, he was stuttering already, he was truly amazed that there is another Elie-looker around.

"I'm her eldest sister…Ms. Ren Kakushita… I am working as the Vice-President of the Kakushita Corporation…" slowly she straightened up; she wore a black coat with a matching short skirt. Her body was rigid and she folded her arms in front of her chest in a stance of serious business. She looked like a successful business woman, who **IS **the Vice-President of the Kakushita Corporation.

"Hwa… ah…" Katou was speechless. He was frozen on the spot.

"Haha… Many people mistake that many times and I thought that my short hair could be the difference between me and Elie… But… I guess… People will still think of me as her… Except that I am a high ranking business woman…" she looked ethereal like Elie, but something about her sends a slight indifference between her and her sister. Katou shook his head and got back to his senses.

"Oh… Ahm… Sorry… I'm just surprised that Elie had a sibling… Um… What brings you here Ms. Ren?" Katou smiled, he looked suave in his white leather jacket under it he wore a white blouse; he seemed to look a little rugged with his black leather pants that had cuts in the knee area.

"Oh… My business here? Well… I'm simply looking for Elie… She told me that she would introduce me to her boyfriend if that's what I heard right over the phone…" Ren took out her cell phone and saw what time it was.

"Oh, dear… It's already 12:30… I'm late for 30 minutes…" Ms. Ren put her cell phone back in her bag and started to walk away.

"Hope to see you again…" she said while she walked away, Katou didn't say anything.

After a few minutes in silence…

"Boyfriend?!" Katou's voice was hard and loud.

_At the studio…_

"Ahm… she's at the backstage Ms. Ren…"

"Thank you very much…" she waved at the stage manager.

"Ren?!" Elie's voiced was filled with surprise.

"Elie! How are you?" she smiled, Ren opened her arms to her sister who ran to her for a big welcoming hug.

"I'm fine! What are you doing here? How are mom and dad? How are you at work? Is my room being taken care off? And-" she was cut off by Ren who placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh… Too much… Too many to answer… Hehe…" Ren smiled serenely at her sister and hugged her again.

"Well… Okay… I'm here to see your boyfriend… Mom and dad are doing alright… I'm as usual the Vice-President… and your room as always is in the care of Cecilia, she's been cleaning it easily since you left… Haha…" Ren took a step back to look at her sister who frowned at the last thing she said about Cecilia taking care of her room.

" Hwa… You're so mean… I'm not that messy!" Elie pouted and her eyebrows rose together.

"Elie?" Iwaki called out. Elie ran towards Iwaki and held his hand.

"Iwaki-san! I want you to meet someone!" Elie dragged Iwaki out, Iwaki stood face to face with Ren.

"Who is this? Elie?" Iwaki looked at Elie then towards her sister, Ren blushed just like her sister she feels attracted to Iwaki.

"Iwaki… This is my sister Ren…" Elie smiled up at him, Iwaki examined Ren from head to toe. Slowly he took his hand out and smiled at Ren.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ren… Or is Ms. Ren alright?" Iwaki tilted his head a bit in question and his eyes looked softer, Ren blushed even harder, Iwaki was so hot. His trying to be cute made it even harder for anyone to resist him.

"Ren is alright… thank you…" she took his hand, she was surprised that Iwaki bent down and kissed her hand, she thought that he was going to give her a handshake just like anyone else.

"Ren it is then…" Iwaki let go of her hand and smiled handsomely at her.

"Elie… can you come away with me for a second?" Ren grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her a few feet away from Iwaki.

"What's wrong Ren?" Elie asked.

"You are one lucky lady! I can't believe you got that hunk as your boyfriend!" Elie blushed hard; Ren giggled and rubbed her sister's back.

"Thank you…" Elie smiled up at her sister, Ren winked and slowly they walked towards Iwaki.

"Iwaki… You better take good care of my sister…" Ren winked at him and then slowly she turned her back from them.

"Of course…" Iwaki said softly, he grasped Elie's hand, Elie blushed at this intimacy. Then they both walked off to get some lunch.

What will happen next? Is it over between Katou and Iwaki? Well… You'll have to read the next chapter!

To be continued…


	6. Elie's Sister Reminisces

**Author's Notes:** sigh I really wish that I could thrill my readers like I usually did… I feel so bad… My writings are really bad! I think I'm lame… sighs I need to improve again and go back to my roots! sigh The best story I've ever written is actually 'To bear LOVE with its boundaries' in the section of Gensomaden Saiyuki, in short Saiyuki… I can't even continue that story! Waaa!!!!! What's wrong with me?! I need inspiration!!! Sorry… Stress is taking over… I think my readers will be bored with this chapter… sigh I might as well prepare myself for the criticism…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 6: **Elie's Sister Reminisces

(A little connection to Chapter 7: Over the Phone)

The day before the visit at the studio…

_Creak…_

The door opened and a man stood by the door way carrying compiled folders in his arms. Ren swiveled her chair to face the man; his face looked of one who seemed worried.

"Ms. Kakukishita!"

"Yes? What is it Aki?" Ren stood up from her chair and walked forward to one of her co-workers. She looked so cool and sophisticated; her walk was so suave and unrelenting.

"Have you heard that your sister is working with the famous AV actor Kyousuke Iwaki?" Aki handed to her the compiled files he was holding.

"So I've heard… I never knew she could be so lucky to work with him…" she scanned the files and nodded her head at him to take a seat. She went to her desk and placed the compiled folders carefully on top of the table. Then walked at the back of her desk and sat comfortably on her swiveling chair. Ren opened a drawer and took out a lap top; she opened it and quickly did a thorough research.

"So I see… she's going to work in an episodic drama series… she plays Karin the lover of Hayoun which is Iwaki who's playing him as well… Very interesting…" Ren sat back in her chair and place a hand under her chin, she thought very hard, her hand rubbed her chin and her eyes solely fixed on the computer screen. Aki watched intently at Ren, he didn't feel somewhat right interested about it.

"What's so interesting about it?! Your sister might be forced to do something against her will!" Aki's voice raised, he was too concerned and obviously he acted a bit like a parent. But then he knew what he was doing so he shut his mouth with his hand.

"Aki? Why all the shouting?" Ren questioned, she rose an eyebrow at him. Aki gulped and remained silent for a minute.

"It's just that… Elie can't survive the media… You know that…" Aki frowned his eyes looked down in concern.

"Hmm…" Ren's eyes examined him, he seems so concern for the welfare of Elie, and of course he would. He used to be Elie's boylets if Ren could recall in the past.

"Sorry…" Aki apologized and stood up, he was going to leave, when he grabbed the door knob he heard Ren's cold voice from behind his back.

"Did I dismiss you yet?" Ren said in a demanding tone, Aki froze on the spot. He didn't move one inch and he didn't look back either.

"Ah… Sorry… I…" Aki flinched when Ren placed a hand on his shoulder, he thought that he was so going to be fired; he took a little glance at his back and saw that Ren was smiling.

"Nah… It's alright… You're dismissed…" Ren let go of him, her hand back at her side and Ren yet again returned behind her desk. Aki took a relieved sigh and turned the knob to leave the room.

"Thank you…" he soot by the doorway and bowed in respect. When he was about to close the door, Ren said to him.

"By the way Aki… Please lower your tone a bit when you talk… It's not like I'm deaf or anything… It's just that it's disrespectful to talk like that to one of your higher officials…" Ren was leaning forward, her elbows standing on the desk, her hands were clasped together and her chin gently laid on it. She gave Aki a smile, but it didn't look sincere, her eyes showed coldness in it and she didn't give off any emotion at all. She looked so wicked and unrelenting. Aki shivered a bit, his hair stood on ends; he had goose bumps all over his body.

"Ah…Yes, mam!" Aki said in an obedient tone, his body stood straight and he saluted Ren.

"Please close the door now since you're dismissed…" Ren's expression changed again, her eyes wrinkled and she smiled a bit slyly.

"Yes, mam!" Aki swiftly closed the door and left Ren alone.

"Elie…" Ren sighed, she swiveled her chair to face the window and she could almost see the whole city before her. Ren felt so superior, but that feeling soon was replaced by something else.

"Kyousuke Iwaki…" she said softly, she thought about him, she thought about her sister being with him. Suddenly a vision came inside her head.

"_Uh… Iwaki-san…I love you" Elie was moaning, she writhed under Iwaki's beautifully built body._

"_Ah…Elie…" he was breathing hard… _

_Slap!_

Ren slapped herself back into reality…

"What am I thinking?!" Ren's right cheek was red; a slap mark was etched on it. She shook her head and recalled the time when she first met the famous Kyousuke Iwaki. It was the day when she celebrated with her co-workers for her promotion of being the new Vice-President of Kakushita Corporation.

"_Ren! Ren! She's is so lucky!" the men were laughing and drinking, the women were talking softly and taking little sip from their glasses of beer, everyone was half drunk. Ren laughed at them, her friend offered her some beer but she shook her head, she was going to drive and she didn't want to end up in the hospital to miss her first day at work as the Vice-President. _

"_Guys… I should go… You know that work starts early in the morning…" Ren stood up; someone grabbed her hand and protested._

"_C'mon Ren… You should enjoy yourself…" the people whined in the room, Ren just laughed at them and pulled her hand away._

"_I'm driving tonight anyways… See you all tomorrow… and don't forget… hell will surely start!" she smiled serenely at everyone in the room and turned her back to leave._

"_Aawww!!!!" everyone sighed and grumbled and complained, and then they all laughed and celebrated again. _

"_Ha…Everyone is so happy for me…" Ren sighed and walked towards her car. She didn't feel too good about the promotion but she had to fulfill her obligation as the daughter of the famous Mr. and Mrs. Kakushita. Ren was really tired and she didn't feel like driving at all._

_She was driving the average speed on the road, but then suddenly a truck hit her at the back, the driver was drunk. Ren hit the light pole, her head hit the wheel and she got unconscious. The next thing she knew she woke up on a bed at the hospital._

"_I see you're awake…" the doctor said._

"_Wha? Why am I here?" Ren asked, she looked up and saw a very handsome man beside the white coated doctor._

"_You had an accident… Mr. Kyousuke Iwaki drove you to the hospital after he witnessed the incident…" the doctor said calmly._

"_Accident…" Ren repeated the word her eyes looked at thin air, and thought about it, she could remember what happened to her. She looked up again at the man whose name was Iwaki_

"_No need to thank me…" Iwaki said then took his leave._

'_Wait!" Ren called out, but then Iwaki started out the door and didn't look back._

_Suddenly her co-workers came in and they all looked concerned._

"_Ren! Oh my God! Are you alright?!" everyone panicked, they all made her sat up and they comforted her. But Ren didn't pay any attention to them she just kept on staring at the door where Iwaki left. She wanted to know who that man was. And she wanted to see him again._

'_Kyousuke Iwaki… I will meet him again… Ren blushed as she thought of his handsome face, those emotionless silver eyes… Those very hot lips… Those sensual body movements of his that turned her on… Kyousuke Iwaki…_

_Knock… Knock…_

The knocks on the door sent her back to reality.

"Y-yes?" Ren stood up from her chair and opened the door.

"A phone call for you… It's your sister Elie…"

"Okay… I'll take it…" Ren went back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"_Hello? Ren? Guess what!" Elie's voice was filled with excitement._

"Hi, Elie… What's happening?" Ren replied with the same enthusiasm.

"_Well… Iwaki asked me to be his girl friend and… I said yes!" Elie squealed in the phone._

"girl friend…" Ren dropped the phone on the floor in surprise.

"_Ren? Ren? Are you there?" Elie asked concerned._

"Kyousuke Iwaki… You are Elie's boyfriend?" Ren placed both her hands on her face and laughed like a crazed woman.

"This is just too unbelievable…" she said to herself.

"Tomorrow… I will meet you…" she took the phone and told her sister that she was still there and she was alright.

Goodness… Ren had a crush on Iwaki, Elie's new boy friend… And it seems that Ren took on a very big blow on that newfound discovery about him… What will happen next? Well… you'll have to read the next chapter to find out…

To be continued…


	7. Elie's Innocence

Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors

**Author's Notes: **Um… I apologize for the late continuation… Readers please do not be discouraged to read. It's just a little twist, besides Katou will fight for his love! You know how famous their love is? But anyways… I just want you readers to enjoy the story… I'm glad I didn't bore you in my previous chapter…

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 7: Elie's Innocence**

_Click!_

"Hmm… that was strange…" Elie bit her lower lip in wonder.

"Hn? What was strange?" Iwaki gave her a bottle of water and towel.

"My sister… she suddenly laughed like a crazed woman…" she shook her head, thinking that it was her own imagination.

"Maybe she was using the internet in the office… She was watching a video and suddenly she got distracted and started to laugh crazily at a funny scene..." Katou said logically and reasonably.

"Yeah… You're right… My sister does watch a lot of things in her office… And I mean a lot!" Elie smiled cheerfully at Iwaki.

"Well… We better go home… They said that the studio closes early… So we must go now or get trapped inside..." Iwaki put down the bottle of water he carried and grabbed Elie's hand. She blushed at the simple action; Iwaki smiled slyly at her and tugged her arm a little for her to get a move on. Elie followed him closely; sometimes she would bump into him, making her feel shy a bit because of her clumsiness. When they reached the car, they both got in and quietly they drove out.

"Elie… If ever I hurt you or embarrass you… In the near future… I must say that I am sorry…" Iwaki said his voice soft and sincere to his words.

"It's okay Iwaki… You could never hurt me because I know that you're a good man… And I like you a lot." Elie turned at his side and gave him a glowing smile, Iwaki thought an angel sat beside him. She looked so ethereal, so innocent and so pure; he thought that he doesn't deserve her at all.

"I hope so… I'll pray for it…" Iwaki looked in his front concentrating on his driving; he took a swift turn and parked easily.

"And we're home!" Iwaki looked at Elie and smiled at her. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it softly. Elie blushed again and sighed as she admired the face she oh-so-loved!

"Iwaki-san… I… I…" she couldn't seem to say the words. It was hard for her since she's the once confessing first. Iwaki let go of her hand and placed both of it at the side of her face.

"I love you…" Iwaki said softly, slowly his face got close to hers and then lightly he brushed his lips against her own. Elie gasped innocently, but then Iwaki took that opportunity and slid his tongue inside, he suckled and played with her tongue. Elie felt a bit inexperienced at first, and then she kissed him back with the same passion he did.

"Iwaki…" she moaned his name. Iwaki slipped out from his seat and edged closer to Elie. His slender body was hovering over hers; Elie placed her hands on his hips, her fingers gripping feeling the muscles underneath the pile of clothes he was wearing. The action seemed so intoxicating, she felt like she took ecstasy and had one of her greatest fantasies fulfilled. One of Iwaki's hands reached for her, he grabbed the end of her skirts and lifted it up until he could see her soft white cottoned underwear. Elie blushed when his eyes averted at the sensual sight before him, after taking a long lingering look, his eyes focused back at Elie's face and he gave her a reassuring smile. Elie closed her eyes and her arms encircled around his neck, bringing him down for a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Elie… Do you want me?" he asked breathlessly, Elie nodded her head in response. Iwaki suddenly held back, he pulled her skirt down and opened his door to get out. Elie sat up properly, feeling a bit dazed. Iwaki walked to the other side of his car and helped Elie out. They both walked to the apartment, Elie felt a bit shaken but Iwaki was there, she held onto him. Trying to get her balance, Iwaki noticed her unstableness, so he carried her in his arms.

"Iwaki? Is this alright? I'm heavy you know…" she covered her face in his clothed chest; Iwaki nuzzled his nose and gave a little kiss on her head.

"It's alright… Could you please open the door?" he asked her softly, Elie looked up at him, her face bright red but then she did as he asked. She turned the knob and the door opened. Iwaki entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you…" he said with a smile in his face. Elie felt shy again and hid her face. Iwaki laughed, it sounded so enchanting, and Elie couldn't stop but giggle herself. Iwaki walked right beside the bed and gently put her down on the soft mattress.

"Iwaki… Do you want me?" she asked in a lowered tone, she sat up on bed, her eyes looking down then at him. Iwaki moved closer to the bed and sat beside her. He held her chin to let her face him; he nodded his head and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. She was like a child and he promised to himself that he would be gentle with her; he swore to take care of her first then himself.

"I want you… And you want me…" he was on top of her. He bent closer and gave her a kiss, it was long and lingering, Elie's fingers reach for Iwaki's hair and she roughened it up while they were kissing. Iwaki played with her tongue and after a long while when they both lost breath, they're lips separated. They both gasped for, Elie blushed at the adoring sight before her. Iwaki's breathing was raspy; his forehead showed a little sweat, his hair was a mess. He was the vision of a sex god before, Elie wanted him so badly, and she even fantasized about him as her own lover in her dreams in sleep.

"Iwaki take me…" she said softly, Iwaki placed his hand on the zipper of her skirt and slowly he unzipped it. Elie blushed scarlet when he saw his silver cool eyes staring down at her. She turned her eyes away when Iwaki's eyes looked up at her.

"Is this you're first time?" Iwaki asked, Elie slightly turned to look at him, his eyes shown with serious concern. Elie slightly blushed at it, and so she nodded her head.

"Yes, you are my first…"she said shyly, when she made eye contact with him, she thought she saw a little regret in it. Iwaki put his hands away from her and sat back.

"I can't take you…" he said softly, he closed his eyes in deep thought, the room was silent. After a minute he opened his eyes and shook his head, he turned his back on her and sat near the edge of the bed. Elie crawled on the bed and reached for Iwaki, she gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Why can't you? I thought you wanted me?" she asked her voice soft and confused. Iwaki didn't look at her. He place his hands on her arms a lightly squeezed them.

"Elie… I've had sex with many and I couldn't even recall some of their names… Having sex with you will be a bit memorable for me but losing your virginity is something big for yourself and it's not something to play with… And I don't want you to be just like them…" Iwaki couldn't look at her; his voice was full of pain and uncertainty. He just didn't want to take away something important from her. It would haunt him for the rest of his life if he did make a mistake for having sex with her.

"Iwaki… What about you and Katou? Didn't you two have sex with each other? I'm sure you remembered him right?" Elie asked, she wanted to beg Iwaki to differ but she knew that he was a stubborn man and he wouldn't change his decision. He was still a good man after all; he wouldn't actually take her without caring about her at all. She felt him starting to shake, his whole body started to shake, but after a minute or two it stopped.

"Yes… I did have sex with him… But I consider him to be with all the nameless people I've forgotten about… I…" he stopped, he could hear his heart beating, and the words that he said wanted to be taken back. Suddenly this memory of him and Katou went into his head, they were having sex and Iwaki was moaning while Katou rammed himself pleasurably into his wonderful body, Iwaki blushed at this and started to shake the memory off of his head. After a minute or two, Iwaki suddenly noticed that he had a very big problem and it bulged under his pants making him uncomfortable. Elie wasn't weary of this so he hurriedly stood up and went inside the bathroom to take a cool shower. Elie was left dumbfounded on the bed; she couldn't understand what happened to him.

"Iwaki… You still love him don't you?" she said silently to herself, she sighed and laid back, she stared at the white ceiling. Thinking about Iwaki and Katou, they were very popular for their relationship and she knew that Katou was always the one to create problems in it. Elie felt sorry for Iwaki about the way he was always being treated badly by Katou and the way he just forgave him easily. Elie was really mad at Katou herself but she let it go since she and Iwaki are together now, but she knew deep down that Iwaki couldn't let go of Katou yet. She knew that Iwaki was using her to forget about him, she didn't mind it but she was a bit frustrated that their relationship in sex couldn't go further because Iwaki thought that it would hurt her. Elie didn't mind also if he used her body, she was already willing to sacrifice herself for him even if their relationship won't last long. Even if Iwaki will tell her that she still loved Katou, it won't affect her at all because she knew that already and was willing to give herself up as his distraction. Even though she loves Iwaki dearly, she would understand and back off, Elie was a considerate woman and she preferred to make her love ones happy even if their far away from her reach. She loved him dearly and would do anything for him to be happy and that's that.

To be continued…


	8. Pleasurable Agony

**Author's Notes: (I noticed that I didn't get a review from the previous chapter... But whatever... I'll just post this one to make people happy... I wrote this down when the internet broke down on me...) **Hwa… kill me, touch me, feed me, read me and need me… I can't seem to think of anything else at all! My mind won't let me type out the story itself! I feel like I'm losing the idea of the story already! Ahm… Sorry for the delay! I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible! (snickers I could see that people are a bit picky now... I could read their minds saying or asking... What about Katou?! What happened to him?! What the fuck is he doing right now?! chuckles Yep! This chapter will answer a bit of your questions if your dying to read what happened to him... Anyways... Send me a review so that I may be able to continue... Ja ne!)

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 8: Pleasurable Agony**

Katou sat down on a chair in his room, he stared at nothing but air, his body was immobile. He couldn't sleep, eat or even think. The man missed Iwaki so much that he couldn't seem to do anything at all. He didn't socialize with people anymore, he stopped partying and the paparazzi didn't seem to bother him at all since he wasn't doing something stupid to get their attention. Inside his head the whole day was the image of his lover, the way his eyes was coolly looking at him and the way his lips formed the three words sexily at him, his body was under him writhing and trying to get his attention. Iwaki was hot and he was the most wanted man ever in stardom.

_Flashback…_

"_Katou…" he said softly, his voice was hot against his ear, Katou shivered at it. He felt his lover's long slender fingers squeeze his butt, Katou let out a moan, his manhood twitched at this action. Iwaki's tongue slithered along his neck then to his ear, he nibbled at the soft bone and sucked at it. Katou bit his bottom lip, he grinds his manhood against the creamy thigh of his lover. He bent his blond head and took one nipple into his lips, biting and sucking. Iwaki gasps and lays his head back down on the soft pillow, his cheeks were scarlet red against his pale skin. Katou wanted to take a picture of his lover like this, he was so hot and sexy, Katou gave him a grin and thought of what to do with his very sexy lover._

"_Iwaki…Do you want me?" Katou and Iwaki looked into each other's eyes, the man under him was silent. Katou bent down to take his lips, to bite them and suck at them, Iwaki moaned at the pain and pleasure. His mouth opened to Katou and his tongue was being sucked by him delightfully. He could feel his lover's manhood growing hard against his stomach. Katou's eyes lit up in excitement, he wanted Iwaki to enjoy this moment a lot and he would do just that. Katou positioned themselves close together, he was on top of his lover, their manhood's was pressed against each other. Slowly Katou moved his hips; their manhood's were grinding each other, Iwaki moaned and Katou felt very hot. He wanted to take his lover right now but he wanted to do it slowly, to torment him and his lover. So he kept on grinding their manhood's together until he heard Iwaki whimpering and panting. _

"_Katou… Stop teasing… And just fuck me…" Iwaki panted, his eyes shown lust over the blond man who seemed to enjoy every moment of this pleasurable agony. Iwaki grabbed those golden locks and pushed his head down to take those beautiful lips against his. They made out like mad; Iwaki wanted to ravish the blond for torturing him like this. Katou pulled away from those addicting lips, he looked down with dazed eyes and saw how much lust there was in his lover's eyes. Katou grabbed his lover's manhood and his thumb traced the crown that spilled of precum. Iwaki moaned at that sensitive touch, his voice was low and sexy, Katou smirked at him. His hand explored the length of the manhood and then he wrapped it with his sly fingers tightly._

"_K-Katou!" the beautiful man under Katou choked out his name, both from pleasure and in pain; pain in being tortured slowly by his blond lover's hand. Katou quirked up his eyebrow and slowly pumped the man under him. Iwaki held unto Katou's shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft skin, he bit his lower lip trying to suppress a moan._

"_Say that you love me and I will love you right now by fucking you right into the mattress…" Katou whispered seductively into his lover's ear. Iwaki opened his mouth, a moan then a whimper came out. He couldn't take it in, he was about to come into those lovely hands. Katou's manhood twitched, it was dying to enter his beautiful lover's body, he wanted to feel so much his lover's tight and warm body wrapped around his manhood. _

"_I love you Katou… Please take me…" he panted, he couldn't say no more, Katou kept on pumping him. He was about to cum until Katou let go of his manhood and grabbed both of his legs to spread them wide. Iwaki groaned in disappointment, he wanted to cum, Katou hushed his lover and positioned himself. _

"_I love you too Iwaki…" Katou said as he positioned himself, he held one of his lover's legs and placed them on his shoulders, he hovered over his lover's body, they were both looking at each other's eyes. Slowly he pried his hardened manhood inside Iwaki's body and plunged himself deep inside that hot and moist warmth of his. Katou bit his bottom lip and moaned, Iwaki closed his eyes, his body was adjusting to the size of him. He started to feel good inside._

"_Katou…" he said in a low voice, it was a signal that he can move now, Katou heard him and started to move slowly. Iwaki was still gripping unto his lover's shoulders. Katou moved his hips, going in and out, the speed was painfully slow. _

"_I love you Iwaki… I love you very much…" he kept on saying every time he plunged himself deeply into Iwaki's warmth. The blond kissed every part of his lover's face. He loved him so much he could feel his heart burst. _

"_Katou…" Iwaki always called out his name, he always did that whenever he felt very emotional in their joining, his silver cool eyes looked at the blond lovingly and he kissed back. One of Katou's hands grabbed his lover's manhood and started to pump him with the same speed as his thrusting. As time gradually passed by. Suddenly the pace of their lovemaking started to increase, they could both hear the board of the bed hit against the wall at every thrust, and they could hear the four legs of the bed scrape against the floor. Katou's body started to drive roughly into Iwaki's body, his pace was exceedingly fast, but he did not stop pumping his lover's manhood. Katou bent down and harshly kissed the man underneath his driving body._

"_Ah! K-Katou!" Iwaki screamed but it was blocked by the blonde's hungry mouth. Katou repeatingly rammed himself into Iwaki very deep and hard. His movements frantic, his hand could feel his lover's manhood starting to loosen up. _

"_I love you!" Katou screamed out as he was in the brink of pleasure. Iwaki came into his lover's hand, he let go of Katou's shoulders and squeezed that tight ass of his. Screaming his pleasure with his lover, his cum covered both of their stomachs. Katou was still thrusting into Iwaki's body, he didn't want it to end yet, but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold it in any longer, with one last deep thrust he came into his lover's body. The blond collapsed on his lover's body and laid there for awhile, they were both breathing hard after that sexual activity. Iwaki's hand brushed those golden locks, comforting his tired lover who fell into slumber._

"_I love you too Katou…" Iwaki said softly, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Following his lover into his dreams, Iwaki had a small smile on his face when he slept. And for the first time he looked forward for the next day to come. _

_End of flashback… _

Katou suddenly was back to reality, his body felt hot that instant after that recall of that pleasurably agonizing memory. He was hard, very hard and he cursed himself.

"Damn… I got a hard on…" Katou stood up and touched the bulge in his pants. He moaned, he wanted to fuck Iwaki right this instant, but he just couldn't.

"I guess I have to take care of this all by myself…" he said in a low tone, he was miserable and he wanted Iwaki to take care of this with his wonderful mouth. Katou unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He sat down again on the chair and closed his eyes. He wrapped his fingers around his own manhood and tried to picture something in his head. Slowly the image began to build up, when he opened his eyes he could see right before him his lover, who was naked and kneeling down.

"Iwaki…" he said in a painful tone. His hand tried to reach out for him but he just couldn't. His hand started to move automatically, pumping himself at this image. Iwaki slightly opened his lips and his tongue came out, he slowly slithered his tongue over his lips to make them wet. He could see that Iwaki grabbed his manhood with his long slender fingers and began to pump it himself. Iwaki looked at him seductively and flicked his tongue teasingly at his manhood. Katou moaned, he could feel precum spilling out of his manhood, the picture of his Iwaki doing that aroused him a lot.

"Katou… I love you…" Iwaki said his voice was sexy and low. Slowly he buried Katou's manhood inside his warm mouth. Katou's manhood twitch at the imagination. It was all too real for him; he could feel the warmth spreading into his insides. He began to pump himself faster. Iwaki was giving him the best blow job ever; he could feel his tongue flicker around the length of him. Katou's breathing was raspy, he was coming and he desired his release so badly. Iwaki moved his head up and down taking Katou's manhood in and out of his lovely mouth. After a few pumps Katou released into his hand, the cum spread over the lap of his pants and on the floor. He laid his blond head back and closed his eyes once again. The only sound in the room was his harsh breathing, when Katou opened his eyes he could see the white ceiling, he felt his flood of emotions come back to him again. The feeling of regret and loneliness grabbed at him. Tormenting him badly, he missed his Iwaki so much that he couldn't stand one minute without him anymore.

"Iwaki… I love you… And I miss you so much…" Katou looked around the room, desperately looking for his beautiful lover, which in the end he could find. He miserably sat there, he was sticky and longing. He wanted to go back to his lover right now, he wanted that man to take him into his arms and say I love you repeatedly into his ear. Katou was a miserable fool and he regretted for making a mistake of losing his beloved.

To be continued…


End file.
